Attempts have been made heretofore to provide combination burial vaults and caskets and funeral and burial methods or systems which include the reuse of certain components thereof, but such attempts have thus far have had limited, if any, success. Among such other prior attempts has been the use of cardboard boxes and the burial apparatus and methods or systems disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,410,643, 1,883,600, 1,912,790, 2,508,319, 2,848,780, 2,882,584, 2,916,797, 3,127,183 and 3,844,003. However, the combination burial vaults and caskets and funeral and burial vault methods or systems employing the same in the prior art, including those disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, have met with limited, if any, success, due to many causes, including impracticality, cost, lack of proper aesthetic appearance and appeal, inability to conform to the traditional dignity of the funeral service at the funeral home and at the cemetery, and for other reasons.